Telekinesis
Telekinesis is an ability of the witches to move objects with their mind through force of will. Witches commonly use this power to bring objects to them or generate a concussive force to push people away. This power can also be activated through a spell though commonly performed non-verbally, is evoked through the Latin-based term "Motus". Throughout The Vampire Diaries ﻿Bonnie Bennett Bonnie has used this power from feats as small as lifting small objects into the air to forcefully shoving people away from her without making physical contact. Unbeknownst to her she first used this power to cause the water, during the car wash to 'explode' and splash Tiki, in You're Undead to Me. Her first active demonstration of this power to her friend Elena was in 162 Candles, when she revealed to be a witch by using her powers to lift dozens of feathers from a pillow into the air. She also reveals that her Grams had been teaching her magic. In Isobel, Damon, not trusting in Bonnie's abilities (to remove the spell on the Gilbert Device) demonstrates her power by concentrating on a named book, suggested by Damon and telekinetically flinging it to him off the bookshelf. In Founder's Day, Bonnie fakes removing the spell upon the Gilbert device by floating the spelled piece into the air, causing the fire to blaze and the lights to flicker. In The Return she used this power to open the doors of the Lockwood Mansion when Katherine Pierce tried to feed upon her. Once the doors were open, she was forced her to stop at risk of exposing herself as a vampire to the guests at the wake. In Know Thy Enemy, while upset for the role that Damon played in the transition of Caroline she used the non-verbal form of this power to turn on a water hose so she could use the water as a magical catalyst to set Damon on fire. In Know Thy Enemy, while concentrating on the grimoire that contained the spell to harness a deceased witch's power, she caused the book to telekinetically fly off the bookshelf. In The Last Dance, she used this power several times; she demonstrates her power to Damon, using the power of the harnessed magic from the dead witches to throw him to the ground and as well as to protect Elena and herself from Klaus. Klaus, reveals that he was possessing Alaric Saltzman's body and was there to kill her and advances on them though she throws him across the hall with her non-verbal power; as they run, she telekinetically closes two doors, attempting to buy more time as they escape. Not much later she attempted to injure Klaus, using this power to break his wrist, making him drop the knife he held. She continues to break his shoulder and leg, forcing him to the ground, though the protection spell is strong and he his is trying to get up. Stefan and Elena rushes to her, though she blocks there path, magically shutting the doors, barring enter into the room as she uses the last of her, seemingly dying in the process. Klaus escapes, having taken down the witch. Bonnie usually activates this power by lifting her arm or hands towards to the object she wishes to move and then moves it in the direction she wishes the object to go, but she has also used her eyes and mind alone. In Disturbing Behavior, the Darkness as Anna describes it, sets a bunch of Grimoires on fire, one of which was in Jeremy's lap. Bonnie quickly telekinetically pushes the burning book off his lap and uses her magic to quench the flames. In Season Six, when she regained her powers, she began using her telekinesis in the form of a verbal spell, and usually performed it by thrusting her arm toward the object or person she intended to move and chanting "Motus!" to complete the spell; she is the first to use a verbal form of the basic power. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie uses the Motus spell to throw a pick-axe into Kai's chest. Later, she telekinetically throws Kai off of Damon, then pulls Damon to the center of the spot where he could travel between the worlds and sent him back to the mortal plane. In The Downward Spiral, she telekinetically throws open a door after confronting a 'changed' Kai at a party. Moments prior she told him that if she saw him again she would melt his face off. In Because, Bonnie uses the verbal Motus spell to shove Damon off of her when she attempts to destroy the 1903 prison world ascendant. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Bonnie uses the basic power to fulfill Elena's last favor, asking her "Can you do it one last time?" while she visited with her in her mind; to levitate the feathers in her pillow, one last time. In Postcards from the Edge, she attempts to use the Motus spell to force Rayna Crus off of her, though she quickly finds out that she is immune to magic (that directly affects her). In I Would for You, Bonnie uses non-verbal telekinesis to magically grab a scalpel blade to show Damon that she had recovered. In Kill 'Em All Bonnie uniquely uses the Motus spell to cause a small fire to extinguish while also learning the magic suppression pill effects had worn off, making her traceable by the Armory. Emily Bennett Emily has only been seen to use this ability whilst possessing her descendant, Bonnie in History Repeating, so it is unknown if she tapped into Bonnie's powers, used her own or both. It is more likely that Emily didn't use Bonnie's powers as whilst possessed, Bonnie performed more powerful magic than she had ever done up to that point, and she was not strong enough to produce such powerful magic again for some time. She used this ability twice: to close and lock all the doors after she went into the bathroom, and to send Damon flying onto a tree branch when he tried to attack her. In Know Thy Enemy, it is assumed because of Damon's comment ('' Screw you too, Emily''), that Emily telekinetically slammed the door on the old witch house in his face after she de-spelled his daylight ring. Luka Martin In Katerina, Luka reveals to Bonnie that he too is a witch. He does this by pouring salt on the table and using this basic power to levitate the salt. Jonas Martin Jonas used this power a few times during his run on the show. The most notable time was in The Dinner Party when he burst into the Gilbert house and pinned Jeremy Gilbert to the wall with his powers, took Bonnie's magic from her, and then stormed out before telekinetically slamming the door shut behind him. He activated this power by splaying his fingers forward and threw his arm towards Jeremy before he went flying to the wall. He was pretty skilled in the use of this power, as he was able to keep Jeremy pinned to the wall while maintaining most of his concentration on taking Bonnie's powers away from her. Later in The House Guest, he uses this power to break the lights in the Mystic Grill, trying to force Bonnie into giving him Elena. He would also cause the liquor bottles to explode so he could magically set the alcohol a flame. Maddox Maddox used this power quite a bit during his siding with Klaus. The most notable time was when Carol Lockwood had been compelled to call her son; after she'd asked "Why did I say that?", he replied, "Because you've had a terrible fall." He then used his telekinetic powers to push her over the banister so she'd fall and end up in the hospital, which he could use to successfully lure her werewolf son Tyler to town for Klaus to use in the sacrifice. Maddox activated this power by splaying his fingers and pushing his hand towards Carol's head. She then went flying to the ground. He would later use this power on Damon to fling him off of himself shortly before his demise. Greta Martin Greta used this power once during Klaus' sacrifice ritual in The Sun Also Rises. She used it to separate Elena and Jenna Sommers by flinging Elena through the air so she could trap them in the enormous rings of fire and feed Jenna her blood to complete her transition. She activated this power similarly as she activated her pyrokinesis -- she splayed her fingers and pushed Elena away from her. Elena then went flying through the air and landed on the rough ground just as Greta had intended. Esther Mikaelson In Do Not Go Gentle, uses this power to force a large gash on Elena's palm and forcefully took her blood in order to finish her spell to turn Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire. Shortly thereafter, Esther was seen using the basis telekinesis when she controlled the movements of Jeremy's and Matt's weapons, forcing the gun and the crossbow to face each other. Qetsiyah In Original Sin, Damon attacked her, though she was about to quickly subdue him with a pain infliction spell. After which she telekinetically throws him across the room before vanishing from the cabin. In Death and the Maiden, she would encounter Silas after he halted her Anchor Transference ritual. She proceeded to telekinetically throw glasses at him, though he easily avoided them. Upon the final glass, he caught it and threw it back at her, distracting her (as she missed it) only to be stabbed with a fire place rod-iron. Silas After being cured of Immortality, Silas, in Handle with Care, used the non-verbal, basic form of this power to telekinetically open the curtains in the Salvatore Boarding house living room . Thereafter, he forced the crossbow that Jeremy was holding to fire, hitting Elena in the leg. When pressed, he claimed the next one would hit her in the heart. In Death and the Maiden, he would again used the basic form of this power to impale Qetsiyah's shoulder with a fireplace rod-iron. Luke and Liv Parker As powerful witches of the Gemini Coven who have been trained in witchcraft since young children, both Liv and Luke have been seen using telekinesis, having highly advanced control and precision that many witches lack. In Rescue Me, she used the Motus! incantation to fling Tyler, a hybrid, along with all the furniture around him, across the room after he confronted her regarding the conversation with Jeremy and referred to her as a "newbie witch." Later she ambushed Elena at school, where she telekinetically threw her against a wall, and, at the same time, sent wooden debris at the wall to pin her there by her biceps without any effort. Luke, attempting to rescue her from Damon, was ambushed by Jeremy, Matt and Tyler. Tyler having incredible speed over Luke was able to prevent him from using the verbal incantation to stop them. In Promised Land, Liv is seen performing her most powerful feat with telekinesis. She was able to lock and control the movement of a running SUV while also throwing it back and forth, though, she had assistance from her twin brother Luke. While Luke forced the SUV to drive forward, Liv created a telekinetic wall in front of her, causing the SUV to crash. It should be noted that Olivia was able to perform this powerful demonstration of telekinesis both by using spirit magic, which draws on the power of deceased witch spirits, as well as traditional magic, believed to be a "weaker" form of witchcraft because it draws power from the witch herself and can easily drain a witch of their energy if they overexert themselves. They then proceed to use this power to attack Stefan and Elena, breaking the latter's arm and leg in the process. In Prayer For the Dying, Luke performed the alternate verbal spell in order to telekinetically grab and pull Kai towards him when he attempted to flee from the failed Merge with Jo when Luke offered that he perform the Merge instead of his older sister. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liv uses the basic power to lift Tyler's truck out of her path to get to a mortally wounded student. In I Alone, Liv runs from Kai's attempt to kill her; she uses this basic power to block his path by moving the bar tables and chairs in-between them, though he quickly tosses them aside with the stolen magic he got from her. In The Day I Tried To Live, she used the verbal spell to attack Kai, throwing a fork into his chest. Maria In What Lies Beneath, Maria uses this power to divert the path of an arrow, shot by Jeremy, away from her. They proceed to cast a Traveler spell to cause Jeremy to suffocate. Malachai Parker As witch of the Gemini Coven who had been trained in witchcraft since he was a young child, Kai was seen using telekinesis quite often during his screen time and has progressed quickly in mastering his control over it. In I Alone, he successfully steals Liv's magic to use as his own. He terrorizes her in the bar she is working in. As she attempts to flee, he telekinetically closes the doors one by one until she is chased to the top level. She attempts to bar his path to her by telekinetically moving tables, though he quickly throws them aside with his barrowed magic. Later in the same episode, still able to use Liv's magic, uses this power to throw the ascendant into a tree, effectively shattering it into pieces. He also slides Damon across the ground. In Fade Into You, Kai steals the magic in the 1994 prison world's version copy of the knife then proceeds to levitate it to demonstrate to Bonnie that he has magic again. In Woke Up With a Monster, Kai practices his use of telekinesis on Elena. The first several times he is unable to use it on her, flipping around tables and chairs around her. The final time, he is successful in snapping her neck. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, after absorbing the magic from the Traveler's purification spell, he was able to fling Alaric into a tree. In The Day I Tried To Live, Liv attempts a verbal spell on Kai, though he, using the non-verbal form, telekinetically throws a fork into her shoulder. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, he also used this power to ruin Jo and Alaric's wedding and to attack the guess by exploding the glass causing everyone to be flung across the room in various directions. Shortly thereafter, he used a variant verbal spell to pull his father towards him in order to consume a drop of his blood, completing his transition into a Heretic. He also displayed both the basic power (to levitate Bonnie) then the verbal Motus spell to fling her into the adjacent wall, causing her lung to collapse and to start to suffocate. *'Incantation:' Vodux Josette Laughlin In Woke Up With a Monster, Jo, who recently regain her magic, is practicing the basic form of telekinesis by levitating a heavy book in mid air, though easily distracted and lost her concentration, the book fell to the floor. The Heretics In I Never Could Love Like That a flashback reveals the first taste of power that the heretics possess; they telekinetically unscrew and throw open their coffin lids and rise out of the coffins they are traveling in. *'Beau:' In Live Through This, he was seen throwing Damon Salvatore across the room by waving his arm at him in order to protect Lily. He then proceeded to cause the coffins in the surrounding area to explode, having the wood fragments impale Stefan, Damon and Valerie. *'Nora Hildegard:' She along with Mary Louise were among the first few witches to use an incantation to active this basic power. In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, she uses a variant incantation to knock a girl, who was running away from her, Mary Louise and Valerie, with the door of an SUV. Slamming into it, she falls to the ground and moans in pain. In Days of Future Past, she uses the original spell to attack Enzo. The spell was strong enough to cause some bones to break as he struggled against the spell, though he eventually breaks free. In Things We Lost in the Fire, she telekinetically chokes Matt by extending her arm and positioning her hand as if she was physically choking him, her magic doing the work for her. In Days of Future Past, she uses the Motus spell to attack Enzo though he powers through the spell and over powers her and forces a magic-suppression pill down her throat. **'Nora's Incantation:' Phasmatos Motus *'Mary Louise:' She is the second heretic to perform, yet another variation of the original incantation. In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, she along with Nora torments a young girl. As Nora knocks her to the ground with telekinesis, she uses a second spell to pull her across the ground towards her. She and Nora grabs her and Valerie proceeds to feed on her, killing her. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, she uses this power on Valerie, snapping her neck when she didn't want to listen to the truth about Julain (about losing her pregnancy). **'Mary Louise's Incantation:' Vido *'Oscar:' He performed two variant incantations as well as non-verbally activated the basic form of this power, all in Age of Innocence. The first incantation was to magically disarm Alaric by causing the gun to fly from his hand. While he cause Alaric and Bonnie to choke and pass out from a non-verbal pain infliction spell, he snapped Damon's neck by balling his fist. The second spell was to attack Damon, causing him to be flung up into the air. Later in Live Through This, the spirit that possesses his body learns that when angry, he can siphon and use magic. He tests this by using Telekinesis to cause an over head light to fall from the ceiling of the Salvatore Boarding house. **'First Incantation:' Espirimus paratis! **'Second Incantation:' Aerodux Motus *'Valerie Tulle:' In Live Through This, she telekinetically chokes Damon by extending her arm and positioning her hand as if she was physically choking him. Throughout The Originals Davina Claire Davina was capable of incredible telekinetic feats while she had the power of the Harvest Witches. In House of the Rising Son, Davina was first seen using the basic form of telekinesis when Rebekah tried to un-dagger Elijah, though Davina forced the dagger back into his chest. She then levitated Rebekah, pinned her on the wall and sung her several times across the room before finally throwing her through the window. In Girl in New Orleans, Davina truly displayed the power of the harvest girls by twisting Klaus' leg with a simple hand gesture. She distorted the entire church to the point of shattering its windows, causing the furniture to break away, and knocking out the Original hybrid. In The Casket Girls, Davina levitated four witches, one being Céleste Dubois, into the air and proceeded in snapping their necks simultaneously. Davina also managed to hold Klaus down, force him to transform, and finally break Klaus' neck. She then telekinetically stopped Marcel and Elijah, and pinned them both on the floor. Despite losing her collective Harvest abilities, Davina has exhibited telekinesis on a lower scale, though she still has immense power in her own right, having managed to snap Marcel Gerard's neck, throw Klaus through a set of French doors, and toss Kol (while possessing the witch Kaleb Westphall) around a room. In A Streetcar Named Desire, she used telekinesis to push Marcel, Elijah, and Hayley along with the other sisters. When Klaus jumped out of the pool to attack Davina, she held him in the air and threw him back into the water, and lastly held him down while she broke the sire link. Monique Deveraux When she first came back to life after the harvest ritual in Crescent City, Monique screamed and made the grave she was currently in explode. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she used a simple hand gesture to snap Klaus' neck. Later, along with Abigail, using the collective power of the ancestors to activate a powerful telekinesis spell (Defense Spell) to keep them at bay while Genevieve attempted to sacrifice Hope. Ancestral Spirits In A Closer Walk With Thee, Genevieve contacted the ancestors and begged them not to force her to kill Hope. The Ancestors responded to her plea by making Genevieve bleed (by an aneurysm spell) and threw her around and across the Lafayette Cemetery until she agreed she'd sacrifice Hope. During From a Cradle to a Grave, the Ancestors, using the Harvest Girls Monique and Abigail as magical conduits, manifested in spirit form. To which Monique claimed that while in Lafayette Cemetery (their place of power) that they did not just face three; they faced them all!. Collectively they sent Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley flying away from them. Papa Tunde's twin sons specifically appeared to Klaus, and used telekinesis to smash him against one of the cemetery walls, causing it to break completely and temporarily deterring him from getting back to Hope. In Behind the Black Horizon, the Ancestors used the power to twist Vincent's body, since he attempted to stop Lucien from drinking the elixir to become The Beast. In No More Heartbreaks, after causing a massive earthquake that shook New Orleans, the Ancestors used telekinesis to undagger Kol so he could kill Davina. Once again in Where Nothing Stays Buried, after Elijah and Freya betrayed Marcel and Davina; the Ancestors used the power to pull Davina towards them in the ancestral plane in order to shatter her soul. Kol Mikaelson Kol, in the body of Kaleb Westphall, used telekinesis in Red Door, against Davina, who discovered his real identity, a Mikaelson. They telekinetically fought though he pushed her against a wall. He attempted to keep her pinned, though she was able to subdue him with an aneurysm spell and eventually lost his hold on his magic. Esther Mikaelson In Live and Let Die, Esther used the power to send a wooden stake into Elijah's heart and twist it with nothing but shear power in order to save Finn from his wrath. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther pushed Klaus and snapped his neck while possessing the witch Lenore. Freya Mikaelson In Sanctuary Freya was seen using telekinesis on a very powerful scale when rescuing Rebekah from two Kindred witches, throwing them against opposite walls simultaneously while also throwing a third up against the ceiling of the Dowager Fauline Cottage. Shortly thereafter, she effortless threw away the gate to the Cottage after undoing the barrier spell that held all the witches of the asylum imprisoned for centuries. In Exquisite Corpse, she again displayed her impressive skill and proficiency with this power. She was able to break through the cursed shackles that were meant to block her power, telekinetically forcing them off of her and immediately snapped Klaus' neck with ease with a simple hand gesture. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya telekinetically moved a toothpick to locate the white oak stake, which she found. Later, in an attempt to kill Dahlia, she wanted to sacrifice Klaus, who was linked to her; She pinned Marcel against the wall though before she could stake him, both he and Dahlia awoke. Later while temporarily constrained with the cursed shackles by Esther, she was released from Dahlia's telekinetic strangle. Given the opportunity, Freya immediately broke Dahlia's barrier salt circle and extracted the white oak ash from her siblings. In You Hung the Moon, Freya pinned Jackson down so he couldn't interfere with Hayley and Klaus' fight. In Beautiful Mistake, Freya astral projects to Morocco and saves Rebekah by using a powerful, verbal telekinetic spell that simultaneously broke the necks of multiple members of the Strix. In Out of the Easy, Freya snapped Aurora's neck with a nonverbal hand gesture spell. Again in Savior, Freya was able to snap a Strix' vampire's neck with ease, though she was later over powered by two other vampires that broke her arm and poisoned her. In Heart Shaped Box, Freya was kidnapped and drugged by Aurora, she attempted a verbal telekinetic spell, but failed due to lack of concentration, and was shot soon after. She was then buried alive by Aurora and using her talisman, calling out to Finn, levitated her blood so that Klaus could locate her through smell. After she was found she was able to telekinetically deflect a bullet non-verbally, though was greatly affected just to overcome the drugs. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Freya again was able to easily snap an ancient vampire's (Lucien) neck with no effort or incantation. Dahlia As a powerful witch and a first born of her bloodline, in Night Has A Thousand Eyes Dahlia used keening and made an acolyte telekinetically shatter a window. Thereafter, Dahlia continued to use telekinesis during her fight with Klaus and Mikael. Her telekinesis was even strong enough to match Elijah's speed. After she gave a portion of her magic to her small army of acolytes, they would also use the non-verbal form of telekinesis to fight out the two originals. In When the Levee Breaks, Dahlia was seen snapping evolved werewolf's necks with ease using a small subtle hand gesture. In the same episode, she used telekinesis to force Aiden's movements, injure him while making it look as if the wounds were delivered from a hybrid, broke several of his bones, and finally ripped out his heart, bringing it into her hand. In City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia took Klaus into her mind, showing him memories of her and Esther's past. As a Viking was attempting to take Esther, Dahlia threw the Viking away with extreme force using this power. In Fire with Fire, Dahlia threw Freya across the room for her attempt to kill her. Later in Ashes to Ashes, she used telekinesis to direct the white oak stake into her hand and attempted to draw Klaus into the stake, though was saved by Marcel. Later, she pinned Freya on her knees, created a circle of salt boundary and forced the originals to inhale the vaporized white oak, this is the most proficient use and control over this basic power that has occurred. Eva Sinclair The powerful witch Eva, while channeling eight teenage witches, has been seen using Telekinesis in Exquisite Corpse when she first broke Marcel's neck, she then flung Hayley across the room and away from Hope, then strangle Hayley, and pinned Klaus down in her attempt to take Hope so that she could steal her power so that she could complete the Rite of Nines. Vincent Griffith A powerful witch, member of the Tremé Coven , and the former Regent of the Nine Covens, Vincent has used this basic ability numerous times at a proficient level. In Exquisite Corpse, Vincent easily and quickly subdued Marcel with an Aneurysm spell and threw him through a glass window. The combined effects was enough to knock him unconscious. He then proceeded to use this ability to remove the cursed shackles from around Eva's wrists. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, he used the basic power in order to knock a stone statue on top of an unnamed Strix vampire to attack and kill the unnamed Obi witch. Later, he uniquely used a verbal spell to disable and flip (causing it to crash and roll) a moving SUV. Kara Nguyen Kara: Her telekinetic skills where only displayed in For the Next Millennium, when she walked away from Davina without being dismissed. She used a verbal spell to twsit Davina's hand. The Sisters *'Madison:' A former member of the Sisters, Madison has shown proficiency in Telekinesis and capable of performing it to great effect with little to no effort. She was first seen using it to levitate the prideful Klaus and then again to break Camille's leg(s) and wrist bones while on a mission to retrieve the Wooden Knight in Dead Angels. *'Unnamed Members:' In Heart Shaped Box, several unnamed witches from the Sisters' Coven attacked Cami and Hayley, quickly tossing Cami aside and attempted to extract Hayley's heart via magic. *'Cynthia:' Cynthia used telekinesis in A Streetcar Named Desire when Davina attempted to break the sire link; she along with the other Sisters and Davina, used a hand gesture to push away Hayley and Marcel. Gallery EmilyTelekinesis.png Bonnie telekinesis.png Greta telekinesis.png Bonnie throw Damon, 1.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... And throws Damon.PNG|To throw Damon across the room bonnie close.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... bonnie close all.PNG|to close the school doors See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural